El lamento del Caido
by Tuz Calzoncilloz
Summary: Rivaille a vivido los últimos 3 años de su vida lejos de Eren después de que este desapareciera sin dejar rastro. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando el chico decida regresar? ¿cual es el extraño pasado que abruma al castaño? el punto critico por la sobre vivencia de la humanidad esta a punto de llegar a su máximo esplendor. [Eren Y. X Rivaille]
1. Goodbye

**(Notas al final)**

**oOo_oOo**

**Goodbye**

El día había amanecido tranquilo para estar en medio de un sofocante verano. Las aves cantaban, los patos cuequeaban, Jean- digo, los caballos relinchaban, titanes caminaban tranquilamente dentro de la muralla María, Hanji hacia experimentos raros con los pocos titanes capturados, los reclutas no tan reclutas del 104vo grupo de entrenamiento se dedicaban a limpiar el viejo castillo en el que habitaban. Si, todo parecía ir normal; o eso le gustaría pensar a ciertos ojos grisáceos que desde hace tiempo, a la misma hora, por la misma ventana, se dedicaba a observar el limite oeste de la muralla Rose. Se deberán de preguntar tanto como él el porque de esta extraña actitud; todo es sencillo si culpamos al dueño de ciertos ojos verde acua.

¿Cuánto hace de que no veía a ese estúpido perro pasearse estúpidamente alrededor de el? Ah, es cierto; hace casi tres años de que el titán había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de donde podría estar. Ninguna nota. Ningún aviso. Ningún raro indicio que delatara sus planes.

_**N A D A.**_

**(Flashback)**

El día en que desapareció fue todo un caos. Rivaille y el chico habían tenido una ''no muy llamativa'' discusión cuando el menor intento dormir en la habitación del mayor sin su permiso. Total, el castaño había ganado y pasado la noche con el, pues aquella ocasión le había dejado claro ¨quien mandaba¨ en la relación. Se despertó adolorido en plena madrugada buscando el firme pecho de su amante para dormir nuevamente cuando noto un vacío considerable del lado opuesto en el que se encontraba.

'' ¿Eren? '' No recibió respuesta. Al principio pensó que tal vez había ido al baño o había bajado hasta la cocina por algo de agua; tenia que admitirlo, aquellos ''castigos'' solían dejarlos con la garganta seca siendo una sensación demasiado molesta para el sargento.

Pasaron los segundos que se convirtieron en minutos y el chico no aparecía; miro el reloj, había transcurrido media hora desde que se despertó. Comenzó a preocuparse. Aunque fuera al baño, nadie se tardaba tanto, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que el castaño ya no estaba desde antes de que moreno se despertase; fastidiado y medio adormilado, decidió pararse a buscarlo. Solo por si las dudas lo busco en su baño privado, no valla a ser que el mocoso se haya quedado dormido mientras cagaba o algo; por su desgracia, o suerte, no se encontraba ahí. Molesto, se encamino a revisar disimuladamente cada una de los dormitorios y cuartos vacíos.

'' ¿Eren? '' Continuo buscando. Nada en la cocina, nada en la sala, nada en el sótano… comenzó a inquietarse aun más. '' ¿¡Eren!? '' Salió descalzo corriendo rumbo a las duchas publicas; a la mierda la suciedad, luego mataría al mocoso por hacerle salir descalzo a la mugrienta tierra. Hecho un rápido vistazo, **NADA**.

Una idea alocada cruzo por su mente, ¿y si había escapado? No quería pensar en eso, claro que no quería creer que a ese mocoso se le ocurriera semejante barbaridad; al fin y al cabo lo encontraría a como de lugar, la tercera era la vencida ¿no? Su siguiente destino eran las caballerizas, estaba seguro que el no se habría ido así como si nada, no sin un buen motivo. Se detuvo en seco, perplejo de lo que veía… hacia falta un caballo… el caballo del mocoso…

Regreso corriendo sin un gramo de sutileza, causando fuertes ruidos de puertas siendo abiertas de golpe y de pisadas huecas y sonoras por todo el castillo. Fue a la cocina, hacia falta comida, la suficiente para mantener a raya a una persona por un corto tiempo. Corrió al sótano, hacia falta dos pares de muras de ropa del castaño. Por ultimo, fue a la sala donde almacenan todo el equipo, el quipo de maniobras de Eren ya no estaba. Se quedo mirando en shock el espacio vacío que antes correspondía al oji-verde, preguntándose una y otra vez que demonios estaba pasando.

'' ¿¡Rivaille!? '' El sargento estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho el apurado correr de los demás habitantes del castillo, que iban en busca del origen de tal escandalo. Pero no fue hasta que Irvin le tomo del hombro que se percato del estado en que se encontraba. '' ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? ''

Observo como el rubio le miraba preocupado y como este movía su boca pareciendo querer saber algo, pero ningún ruido parecía llegar a sus oídos, por lo que solo atino a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

''Eren no esta''

Sintió como una lágrima traicionera surcaba su mejilla izquierda. Erwin solo podía verlo preocupado, pues sabia que algo iba realmente mal con su amigo para que se rompiera de aquella forma, por lo que en un ultimo esfuerzo paso uno de sus brazos tras de su cabeza ayudando a que avanzara hasta dejarlo sentado en una silla del comedor.

'' lo encontraremos ''el ojigris miro sorprendido al rubio. '' te lo prometo '' y con eso soltó un suspiro, si había una persona en la que podría confiarle a ese idiota, era a el. Pronto se inicio una búsqueda exhaustiva en la silenciosa oscuridad de la noche, pero nada parecía dar evidencia de donde pudo haber ido el chico. La suerte les traiciono mostrando el sol de un nuevo día; Erwin no tuvo elección, ese día iban a ir los altos mandos a ver los avances con el titán; no tuvieron de otra que dar aviso de la desaparición para poder extender la búsqueda.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar: una orden de inmediata captura y traslado a la base de máxima seguridad de Sina fue dispersa por todos los cuarteles militares en las murallas en cuestión de minutos.

'' ¡¿Cómo carajos pudiste permitir algo así?! '' Fue algo inevitable; al enterarse de este mandato Rivaille comenzó a abogar sobre la decisión tomada por su amigo.

'' por favor Rivaille, piensa que es lo mejor para el ''

'' ¿lo mejor para el?, ¡tan pronto como lo encuentren le darán cacería!, no pudo haberse ido tan lejos, de seguro aun esta dentro de las murallas, solo tenias que darle un poco mas de…''

'' ¿Tiempo? Es lo menos que tenemos. Tu mismo lo dijiste, el aun PODRIA estar dentro de las murallas, y una búsqueda como esta es la mejor opción para encontrarlo rápido'

'' Tsk... .'' El rubio se acerco hasta el obligándolo a mirarle de frente, chocando así las miraras grises y azules que transmitían ambos adultos.

'' no dejare que nada le pase… porque el es especial para ti, ¿no? ''sentencio dejándolo solo en el comedor. Si bien sabia sobre los sentimientos que el comandante profesaba hacia el, nunca hizo nada para separarlo de Eren cuando se entero de su pequeña relación. Tenia que confiar en el si quería volver a ver al castaño.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en meses, la noticia de la desaparición de la esperanza de la humanidad dejo de ser novedad para convertirse en un tema anexo a la supervivencia de la humanidad. Pareciera que todo volvió a la normalidad, y nada de eso alegraba al sargento quien pasaba sus días preguntándose que seria del chico, si estaría bien, ¿acaso estaba siendo alimentado? Trataba de seguirle el ritmo a los demás, tratar de dejar a Eren como el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez paso, pero no podía… no quería perder su 'esperanza'…

Si bien ya había pasado toda la conmoción de la traición del chico, aun se mantenían los murmullos acerca de la misteriosa desaparición del titán. Tales rumores pasaban desde que había sido ocultado del mundo por el gobierno para protegerlo, pasando porque el Rey decidió ejecutarlo en secreto hasta que Eren se había unido a los titanes. Pero ni la verdad podía cambiar la realidad de la situación, Eren los había abandonado y nada podía cambiar ello.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Por más que quería odiarlo no podía. Ese estúpido perro le había caído muy hondo de su alma y no podía negarlo, pero había algo que lo había estado inquietando los últimos días, era como un presentimiento que no podía saber si juzgar bueno o malo, pero era algo que lo irritaba. No lo soportaba.

_**oOo_oOo**_

En la lejanía, entrando por la puerta este de la muralla Rose; un extraño grupo de uniformados iban entrando a la seguridad que estas proporcionaban. Por la cabeza del grupo, unos ojos verde aguamarina miraban emocionado y a la vez temeroso el tan familiar panorama que surcaba en esos momentos.

''al fin he regresado… Heichou…''

_**Antes que nada un agradecimiento especial a Nekoboy mty quien me dio el ultimo empujón para publicar esta historia.**_

_**Bueno, en realidad esta historia tomo forma en mis ratos libres después de que el anime acabara, así que puede y que la historia vaya un tanto lenta. Tal vez no es el primer fic que escribo pero si el primero que decido publicar (estoy nerviosísima XD), así que por favor dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusto, acabo de terminar con mis exámenes así que tratare de subir seguido ;w;**_

_**Tengan piedad de mí por fis XP**_

_**Y gracias por leer .w.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Tuz Calzoncillos fuera.**_


	2. Rencuentro

**¡Wiiiii! ¡Viva los días festivos! XD**

**Acabe de teclear este cap. el domingo y como estoy aburrida lo subiré :3**

**Por cierto, una amiga me ayudo a subir el primer capitulo en lo que empacaba algunas cosas (me mudare en dos semanas) y confundió el nombre con el de otra historia, pero eso ya esta arreglado :D**

**Bueno, sin mas retrasos… el cap.…**

**oOo_oOo**

**Capitulo 2: Rencuentro**

Al fin había llegado la hora de la comida en el cuartel general del equipo Rivaille; todos se encontraban en el comedor del gran castillo sentados en sus respectivos asientos con un semblante más sombrío de lo normal. El ambiente se había tornado tenso como todos los años por aquellas fechas; a pesar de que se habían tomado la decisión de seguir hacia adelante y no mirar hacia atrás, el ambiente sin el castaño había empeorado en comparación al que tenían cuando aun estaban con el. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en los últimos 3 años durante su ausencia; además de perder la poca confianza que los demás grupos militares tenían sobre la Legión, el ojiverde se había tomado la molestia de llevarse con el él destino de toda la humanidad y la energía de sus amigos y conocidos; sin olvidar a sus inseparable compañeros y amigos de la infancia; mientras la pelinegra que ya ni siquiera hablaba, pasaba bastante tiempo sola en su habitación, el rubio se había tornado serio y gris a comparación de su tan animado semblante de antes.

Demasiados malos recuerdos.

-bu…bueno… ¿Quién quiere escuchar sobre mis experimentos de el día de hoy?- Hanji intento romper la tensión que reinaba en los rostros de todos, sin lograr ningún indicio de cambio, ni siquiera una negativa que impidiera que continuase con el tan incomodo tema.- ¿…nadie?

-es suficiente.- intervino Rivaille.

-Levi.- Hanji volteo a ver esperanzada al susodicho esperando que el fuese quien le siguiese la corriente regañándola por tomar tan loca decisión, pero lo que vio no hizo mas que tensarla aun mas. Al lado suyo se encontraba un muy, pero MUY malhumorado Rivaille que desprendía un aura mas negra y profunda que una noche nublada sin luna.

-¡EREN SE HA IDO Y NUNCA VOLVERA!- un fuerte ruido se hizo presencia seguido de la atención de todos los ahí presentes, pues el sargento había pegado un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa al levantarse llevándose consigo su taza y bajilla que no tardaron en encontrarse con el piso.- ¡ASEPTENLO DE UNA PUTISIMA VEZ Y QUITEN ESA JODIDA CARA DE MARGINADOS!- a estas alturas no sabia si lo que decía era para convencerse una vez mas de ello o era para que los demás lo aceptasen de una buena vez- ¡SON SOLDADOS!, ¡LAS VIDAS VAN Y VIENEN! ¡DEVEN DE ESTAR PREPARADOS PARA CUANDO UN COMPAÑERO LES ABANDONE! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

Silencio. El cuarto se lleno de un silencio incomodo que solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la silla de Mikasa azotando con el suelo al ponerse de pie para encarar a su superior con un rostro que solo podía competir contra el del pelinegro.

-¡PARA USTED ES FACIL DECIRLO! ¡TODOS USTEDES SOLO VEIAN A EREN COMO UN ARMA Y NO COMO UNA PERSONA! –Era suficiente, nada podía empeorar su día más que una discusión con su queridísima cuñada.- ¡NO LES IMPORTABA NI SIQUIERA UN POCO! ¡MENOS USTED!

-¿¡CREES ACASO QUE EREN NO ME IMPORTABA!? – Tenia que callarse, no quería romperse así… no frente a sus subordinados.- ¿¡CREES QUE FUE SENCILLO PARA MI SABER QUE EL MOCOSO SE HABIA MARCHADO!? – debía parar justo en ese momento, el debería ser quien le diera fuerza a su equipo manteniendo la calma no perdiéndola.- ¿!CREES QUE NO ME IMPORTO QUE EL NO CONFIARA EN MI COMO PARA PRATICARME SI TENIAL ALGUN PROBLEMA!? ¿¡CREES QUE NO ME DOLIO SU PARTIDA!?– volteo a ver a su equipo, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera Mikasa quien ya se había calmado y veía con lastima al sargento. Si bien nadie sabia a cierta ciencia de que iba la relación que ambos habían mantenido, algunas veces pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, otras ni se hablaban y en un par de ocasiones se andaban matando, pero no podían negar que se habían vuelto muy unidos. –Sigan comiendo…- Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de levantarse rumbo a su oficina. Tenía que enfriar su cabeza; ese día Erwin iría a hacer un inventario al cuartel. Y no podía dejarse ver así.

(ﾟДﾟ|||)…..(ﾟДﾟ|||)…..(ﾟДﾟ|||)…..(ﾟДﾟ|||)…..

Al fin había amanecido y el cuartel se encontraba en completa calma. Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por las ventanas de cada una de las habitaciones que hay resguardaban a los adormilados ocupantes del castillo. El primero en levantarse fue cierto rubio de ojos azules, quien si fuera por el seguiría durmiendo, pues como era día de inspección tenían el día libre después de dejar todo arreglado en la noche; pero para su mala suerte, ese día le tocaba preparar el desayuno junto con Jean, y siendo el quien le ayudase, tardaría un rato en despegarse de las sabanas, así que tenia que apurarse si no quería que el Sargento lo castigara por no tener el desayuno a tiempo. Se termino de arreglar lo mejor que pudo; el comandante había llegado durante la madrugada y seria un problema si lo veía con ropa casual en un día de inspección; aunque era día libre.

Ya se encontraba al final de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso cuando sintió como un agradable aroma a especias proveniente de la cocina comenzaba a inundar todo el primer piso. Curioso, ¿quien podía haberse levantado tan temprano?, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina esperado encontrarse con Jean, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a quien menos se esperaba.

-¡oye! ¿Qué estas cocinando?, huele muy bi…

-¡ah! ¡Armin! – Volteo a verle un muy animado castaño.- me alegra verte de píe, acabo de terminar el desayuno ¿Podrías levantar a los demás antes de que se enfrié?

Silencio.

-¿Armin?- el rostro de Eren cambio bruscamente a uno de verdadero terror mientras cruzaba los brazos.- Armin… espera… ¡baja ese cucharon!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un ruido escandaloso que resonó por todo el castillo, el ruido se asemejo al de una mesa siendo partida a la mitad. No fue de esperarse de que nadie escuchase semejante escandalo y el primero en darse cuenta fue Jean quien se encontraba a mitad de camino cuando escucho el fuerte ruido seguido de un romper de vajillas y el caer de cacerolas provenientes del primer piso. Rápido bajo corriendo las escaleras buscando al causante de tal escandalo, encontrándose con tan curiosa escena.

-¡espera un momento, Armin!, ¡puedo explicarte todo!- grito efusivamente Eren después de esquivar mágicamente un par de sartenes simultáneamente.

-¿¡y crees que con tan solo explicar se solucionara todo!? ¡No sabes cuanto nos haz tenido preocupados todos estos años!

-PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON….- gritaba Eren temiendo por su vida.

-Armin….- Tanto Eren como Armin voltearon a ver a Jean, a quien muy apenas notaban en el marco de la puerta. El pobre chico no sabia si se encontraba sorprendido porque Armin se había puesto agresivo o porque la cocina se encontraba hecha un verdadero chiquero, o quizás sea el hecho de que Eren estaba en la cocina… un momento, ¿no se suponía que el idiota no debería de estar? ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo ahí!?

-¿Jean?- dijeron ambos amigos al notar como el semblante de su acompañante se tornaba oscuro y un aura asesina inundaba su cuerpo.

-hey… Armin…

- Si… ¿¡si!?- respondió alterado el rubio por el cambio repentino de su amigo.

-pásame ese maso.- señalo un pequeño mazo de carnicero hecho de metal, el cual se encontraba cómodamente tirado al lado del rubio.

-pa…¿para que lo necesitas?- sabia la respuesta, pero aun así Eren quería escucharlo de la viva boca del de el cabello cenizo.

-¿Cómo que para que?...- en su rostro se formo una siniestra sonrisa.- ¿acaso no es obvio?...- su rostro cambio a una verdadera combinación de ira, frustración y venganza.- ¡PARA ROMPER TU ESTUPIDA CABEZA!

-¡AHHHHH!

-¡DETENTE JEAN!- el rubio empezó a sujetar inútilmente al mas alto que se encontraba intentando alcanzar a Eren con el mazo después de que este mágicamente se trepara hasta el techo arrinconándose en una de las esquinas.- ¡DEJA UN POCO PARA LOS DEMAS!

-¡ARMIN!- grito desilusionado el ojiverde por la "amable ayuda".

-¿Qué es este escandalo?

-comandante Smith.- pronunciaron los tres jóvenes al unisón al ver como su superior los miraba en desaprobación a sus actos, hasta que su mirada se topo con la del castaño, convirtiendo de un momento al firme y confiado Erwin Smith en un manojo de nervios adornado con una corona de con función al ver a quien tiempo atrás daría por muerto.

-Eren…

-Comandante.- inmediatamente el susodicho tomo la puerta que conducía a la cocina cerrándola; pasados 3 segundos se asomo por la puerta volviéndola a cerrar y repitiendo la mismas acción 4 veces mas hasta que logro convencerse de que el tipo ahí trepado encima de la alacena era nada mas y nada menos que Eren Jäeger y no un desquiciado y raro sueño.

-Eren…tu…yo…lo siento…

-¿he?

-¡oigan! ¿Y ese ruido de antes?- detrás del comandante venia una medio adormilada, y aun en su pijama de titán, Hanji.- ¿acaso el enano se metió a la cocina otra vez?...¿he?.- la científica se había quedado muda frente a la misma escena que su querido amigo se había topado momentos atrás, teniendo una reacción muy distinta a la de los otros tres.- ¡EREN!- la científica se había lanzado directo a donde se encontraba el titán aferrándolo con bastante fuerza logrando que ambos cayesen al suelo, y aun así no dejaba que su titán favorito se fuese.

-Ha… ¿Hanji-san?

-te extrañe Eren…-dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en llanto sobre el cuello del joven.-…todos lo hicimos…hasta el enano…

-lo lamento.- correspondió el abrazo al tiempo que levantaba por su cuenta el peso de ambos.- ''pero no tenia otra opción''.- pensó para proceder a secar las lagrimas de su amiga con el dorso de su mano.

-bienvenido de vuelta

-estoy en casa…

-Eren.- el mencionado levanto la mirada sin soltar a Hanji encontrándose con las orbes azules del comandante, viendo en ellos un remolino de emociones que no supo diferenciar.- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, ¿Cómo llegaste?, te debieron haber detenido antes de llegar aquí, ¿entonces como…?

-¡basta Smith!- Hanji al fin se había despegado del castaño dejando ver sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.- Eren a regresado a nosotros, deberíamos estar felices de saber que esta bien y a salvo, las preguntas pueden venir después.- terminando de enjuagarse las lagrimas volteo a ver a su alrededor, recordando el estado en que se encontraba la sagrada cocina de Levi.- además hay que limpiar todo este desastre antes de que el enano baje, o aquí rodaran cabezas. ¡jajajajajaja!- Eren se había alegrado un poco de que alguien se alegrada de su regreso casi sentía que su retorno no era una mala idea después de todo; hasta el momento en que la castaña lo tomara del brazo y arrastrada afuera de la habitación.- y usted jovencito viene conmigo.- pronuncio con su peculiar voz cantarina.

-¿Hanji-san?

-te salve de esta,- le recordó en un susurro- pero hay un alto precio por todo Eren.- volteo a verla serio el moreno al percatarse de que iban directo al laboratorio de la capitana.- ahora me tendrás que decir antes que nadie lo que en realidad sucedió durante estos tres años, o por lo menos el porque te fuiste- Eren había fruncido las cejas un poco; ¿podría confiarle a Hanji aquella información?, mas bien, ¿esta preparado para compartir tal responsabilidad? Esta actitud no paso desapercibida por la castaña, que cambio su actitud autoritaria a una mas amigable y cómplice.- ¿o sino como quieres que te ayude con Rivaille?- era cierto, ¡Rivaille! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

-creo que podría contarte donde estuve.- "por el momento" pensó.

-¡con eso me basta!

(/ϙдϙ)/….. (/ϙдϙ)/….. (/ϙдϙ)/….. (/ϙдϙ)/….. (/ϙдϙ)/….. Mientras todo este embrollo se llevaba acabo en el primer piso, Rivaille se encontraba acostado sobre su vientre desnudo en la alcoba de Edwin, si bien había escuchado el escandalo que se llevaba acabo abajo, no tenia ganas de levantarse después de todo ''el papeleo extra'' que el rubio le había dado. Se tenia que levantar y lo sabia, si descubría una sola miga de pan en la cocina rodarían cabezas.

No tardo mucho en sentarse a la orilla de la cama y buscar con la mirada su ropa dispersa por toda la habitación; aun sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era traicionarse a si mismo; no porque con ello estuviese traicionando la memoria de Eren, sino que con ello trataba de llenar el vacío que el crio había dejado aunque lo negara; se decidió a levantarse tomando una a una sus ropas, tenia que darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Ya todos se encontraban en el comedor cuando Rivaille bajo, todos menos Hanji; no le dio mucha importancia pues conociéndola estaría encerrada en su laboratorio haciendo algún raro experimento con titanes… nuevamente... por tercera vez… en esa semana. Ya había experimentado el pesado ambiente que aquellas fechas traía en el cuartel, por lo que se hubiese esperado la ausencia de la loca, pues según ella lo había llegado a querer como un hermano menor por eso solo se sorprendió al notar la ausencia de Erwin, pues el sin falta aparecía durante ese corto tiempo para animar al equipo.

-¿y bien?- cuestiono Rivaille

-¿señor?- respondió valiente Armin.

-¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos?

-nada señor, deber de estar confundido.- contesto con evidente nerviosismo, cosa que no pasaría de alto.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Erwin y la loca?

-no sabemos señor.- ahora fue Jean quien le contesto a su superior. Oh Higia, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo ese día? Si había algo que mas le molestara era que le ocultasen algo de lo que estaba seguro que estaba ocurriendo.

-si no me dicen en 10 segundos lo que esta ocurriendo, les quitare su día libre y tendrán que volver a limpiar el castillo hasta la ultima esquina.

-¿¡sargento!?

-10…9…8…7…6…

-no puede hablar en serio…- dijo incrédulo Connie

-…5…4…3…

-¡le juramos que no sabemos nada!- grito desesperada Sasha.

-…2…-ahora si que esos chiquillos estaban mas que muertos-…1…

-¡HOLA CHICOS! ¿¡COMO AMANECIERON!?- Hanji había aparecido de la nada abriendo las puertas del comedor de par en par, dejando ver que se encontraba mas alegre de lo normal.- ¡ara! Pero si el enano ya se encuentra aquí, me alegra que te puedas levantar después…- la castaña dejo la oración al aire durante un corto tiempo, como si no quisiera decir lo que pensaba iba a decir y en cambio lo cambio por otra frase.- después de haber estado revisando hasta tarde el nuevo proyecto de Erwin. ¡Si! ¡Eso!. Hahahaha.- termino con una voz un tanto nerviosa.

-ahh…- suspiro. Sabia lo que ella quería decir en verdad, que se había revolcado con Erwin la noche anterior y que esperaba que no pudiese levantarse en toda la semana, pues eso había estado haciendo cada que el rubio se aparecía por el cuartel, y eso ya no era un secreto después de que por culpa del cejotas los descubrieran en pleno movimiento aéreo dos años atrás.- Hanji, todos aquí sabemos lo que querías decir, ¿Por qué de repente te cuesta decir que me acosté con Erwin?

-¿Qué? ¿¡QUE!?- creía haber alucinado, mas bien, deseaba haber alucinado y que todo fuera un mal sueño. Ahí, junto a Hanji se encontraba aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto amaba, los causantes de tantas noches en vela y los que al fin podía volver a ver. Algo en su interior se retorció al ver la expresión de sorpresa y tristeza que trasmitían los ahora opacos ojos del titán.

De todas las personas en el mundo el era el único que no quería que supiera aquello.


	3. Deja de Llorar

**¡Yeaaaa! ¡Día de actualización!**

**Notas al final (/°3°)/**

**Capitulo 3: deja de llorar**

El salón se hundió en un silencio fúnebre ante la presencia del castaño; los ahí presentes no podían dejar de ver la figura parada frente a ellos como si de un fantasma se tratase, mas sin embargo nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna y se comenzaba a sospechar si alguno de los presentes continuaba respirando o habían dejado de respirar. Los únicos que no parecían estar realmente sorprendidos eran Jean y Armin, ¡lo sabia! Rivaille sabia que esos mocosos sabían algo y trataban de ocultárselo, pero nunca espero tal sorpresa.

-¡Eren!- la primera en reaccionar completamente fue Mikasa, sin pensárselo dos veces se subió a la mesa precipitándose a llegar al lado de Eren tirando a su paso todos los platos sin importarle nada, lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazarlo, cosa que logro sin ningún esfuerzo al lanzarse a sus brazos estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, casi tirándolo al piso, como si de ello dependiera su vida.- Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren…- repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos, mientras el cerebro de su hermano aun trataba de analizar la información que iba cayendo como un balde de agua fría sobre el.

-Mi…kasa- lenta y pausadamente logro tomar a su hermana en brazos abrazándola con una fuerza similar empleada por ella, dándole a entender que lo que ocurría no era un sueño mas.

-¡Eren!- volvió a decir la pelinegra ahora en un grito tan fuerte que aturdió a los dos castaños ahí presentes por un segundo tomando entre sus manos sin delicadeza alguna el rostro de Eren.- ¡¿estas bien? ¿Estas herido? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no dices nada?!

-en primera…- contesto al fin sujetando las muñecas de la chica.- porque estas aplastando mi cara.- suspiro mas tranquilo mirando a su hermana con una ternura y tristeza que no había presenciado aquellos ojos negros en su vida.- me alegra ver que estas bien. – se dedico a observar a cada uno de los ahí presentes.- En realidad me alegra ver que todos se encuentran bien. En especial usted Sargento.- algo dentro de Rivaille había dado un huerco al ver como el chico le dedicaba una mirada vacía y se refería a el de usted, cosa que ni siquiera fue desapercibida por la científica.

-Eren…- intento hablarle tranquilamente al chico siendo recibida por la falsa sonrisa que este mostraba.- Eren, te juro que todo esto tiene una explicación. ¿No es verdad, Levi?- ambos, o mas bien todos voltearon a ver al Sargento esperando una respuesta siendo esta una mirada relajada mirando hacia la nada, como si nada le importara aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

Así que esa era la situación, pensó Eren al tiempo en que había dando la vuelta en dirección contraria al pasillo por donde había llegado decidido a huir de esa realidad, lo único que tenia que hacer era enterrar el momento y todo debería de acabar…o eso esperaba para su bien.

-¡Eren…!- las miradas de Eren y Rivaille se encontraron por segunda vez en ese día, el mas bajo pareciera que quisiera decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Al fin había aparecido el muchacho y no tenia palabras para enfrentarlo, ni una pregunta, ni un regaño, ni una frase que demostrara lo que sentía en ese momento, pero todo le daba vueltas como un tornado causándole un gran nudo en la garganta impidiéndole decir algo para no tener que separarse de el.

-así son las cosas…- dijo en un susurro propio apenas audible para el y las dos chicas que lo rodeaban.

-¿A dónde vas Eren?

-tengo que hacer unas cosas.- le contesto a la científica sin siquiera darle la cara.

-¿te iras otra vez?- ahorra era la pelinegra quien lo había sostenido del brazo para evitar su marcha.

-estaré dentro del castillo- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.- juro que esta vez no me iré…- termino mientras acomodaba la tan característica bufanda roja de la pelinegra para dándole un cálido beso sobre su frente continuando su andar con rumbo desconocido.

-¿alguien podría decirme que acaba de pasar?- dijo Connie mas aterrado que sorprendido.

-¿Por qué Eren esta aquí?- ahorra era Historia quien preguntaba mas por curiosidad que por enfado, siendo secundada por Sasha que asentía frenéticamente apoyando la pregunta.

-Rivaille…- volteo a ver a Hanji notando como por primera vez en su relación le dedicaba una mirada de completa furia y decepción sorprendiéndolo aunque lo aparentaba muy bien.- te dije que esto sucedería, ¿ahora estas contento?- y con eso la científica se marcho dando un fuerte portazo mostrando así lo molesta que estaba al tiempo en que era seguida por los demás cadetes después de que Armin les señalada discretamente que salieran dejando solo al sargento y sus pensamientos.

En cambio Rivaille hubiera preferido mil veces que no lo hicieran, incluso hubiera preferido que Eren le hubiese reclamado su infidelidad; aunque en realidad no le fue infiel porque el lo abandono y decidió seguir con su vida… ¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! ¿No se suponía que tan solo ayer defendía a puño a y espada que Eren regresaría? ¿O por lo menos le diría que sigue vivo? Le dolía la cabeza, estaba pensando demasiado. Si quería arreglar todo con el castaño tenia que enfriar su cabeza y ordenar sus ideas, y que mejor que una larga ducha en su tina para despejar la mente.

-¿Levi? - Ya se encontraba camino a su habitación cuando una voz tan familiar, y ahora molesta para el, le llamaba del otro lado del pasillo.- ¿podemos hablar?

-lo siento Erwin, pero ahora estoy cansado.- le contesto tomando el pomo de su puerta sorprendiéndose cuando la enorme mano del rubio se poso sobre la suya.

-por favor.- susurro en el oído del más bajo en un tono triste que solo causo que algo dentro del pelinegro se encendiera en ira invadiendo por completo su cuerpo.- te necesito…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO CARAJO!- el pelinegro había empujado bruscamente al rubio tomándolo de sorpresa, ya que no había sido común en el rechazarlo de aquella forma, causando que el mayor chocara contra la pared mas cercana a el.- solo déjame solo…- tras de el se quedo Erwin sentado en el suelo sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

-si tan solo nunca hubieras regresado… Eren…

**oOo_oOo**

Ya hacia tiempo que había permanecido en ese sitio alejado de todos los que lo buscaban alrededor del castillo, en especial de un par de pelinegros, una porque lo bombardearía de preguntas que aun no cree poder responder mientras el otro… bueno, tenia motivos suficientes para no querer ver a Rivaille en ese momento.

¿En serio Rivaille lo desecho como una prenda vieja?

No quería creerlo pero era en la realidad que se había sumergido por lo que tenia que aceptarlo lo quisiera o no.

"_puede y que las cosas no sean lo que recuerdes"_

Resonó una voz tan familiar en su cabeza.

"_si quieres ser libre, tienes que aceptar el destino por el que naciste"_

-lo se, lo se…- dijo para si mismo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho ella antes de separarse del grupo con el que había ingresado a las murallas.- por mi libertad… y la suya…- recitaba para si mismo como un poema al ver como una ave se alzaba jugando entre las nubes a la vez que el castaño alzaba lentamente su brazo derecho, aquel en donde descanza la marca de su maldición, intentando inútilmente de tocar el camino que dejaba tras de si.-…mis alas he de cortar…

-¡ah, ahí estas!- bajo sorprendido su mirada al escuchar la voz de Armin dirigirse a el, y no era porque esperaba que fuera Mikasa quien lo encontrase primero, si no por la posición en la que se encontraba su escondite el cual se situaba en el viejo campanario de la desocupada ala este del castillo.-¿puedo…?- le pregunto a medias señalando el pequeño sitio vacío al lado suyo, pregunta que fue contestada haciendo mas espacio para que el rubio pudiese acomodarse mejor en tan reducido espacio.

-hola…

-hola…- ambos guardaron silencio, lo que era algo incomodo para ambos ya que ninguno se animaba a hablar. Había tanto que aclarar y a la vez no había nada que se pudiese aclarar.- perdón por lanzarte esa salten en la mañana… y la olla… y los huevos… el patito de hule…

-no tienes que disculparte Armin,- interrumpió dibujando una sonrisa al recordar lo cómico que fue lo ultimo.- además me lo merecía…- concluyo seguido de un suspiro en donde libero toda la tensión que había estado acumulado todo ese rato.

-bueno….

-¿es cierto lo de el sargento?- pregunto tajante.

-¿Cómo?- sorprendido por la pregunta tan directa, Armin buscaba que su amigo le reafirmara la pregunta que prefería no contestar.

-Qué el sargento se acostaba con el comandante…- concluyo intentando ocultar el temblor que se formo en sus labios.

-si…

-¿desde cuando?- Eren había volteado a ver al rubio que le suplicaba con la mirada que no siguiera, pues no quería hacerle mas daño al castaño de lo que ya podía estar, y algo así podía derivar en un millón de distintas reacciones y no quería que cometiera el mismo error de la ultima vez.- Armin…- suplico una vez mas con un nudo en la garganta que le estrujaba el corazón, o lo que quedaba de el.

-no estamos seguros.- desvió la mirada hacia sus piernas, dispuesto a disipar las dudas de su amigo.- nos enteramos hace como dos años cuando la señorita Hanji apareció gritando a todo pulmón lo que había visto intentando detener una hemorragia nasal…- volvió su mirada al rostro del castaño encontrándose con sus tan llamativas orbes apagadas como cuando estuvo frente al Sargento.- lo siento…- concluyo abrazándolo, ya que algo en su interior le gritaba que lo necesitaba siendo rápidamente correspondido al tiempo que sentía como su camisa se comenzaba a sentir húmeda.

Le dolía, le dolía y mucho. Ellos no sabían desde cuando se inicio aquella relación, ¿y si Rivaille lo había estado engañando desde antes de que se marchara?, ¿y si al fin Erwin cumplió su promesa?, ¿fue en vano su sacrificio?

**MATALOS**

Se separo rápidamente del rubio quien miraba confundido el rostro de miedo y verdadero terror que ahora adornaban aquella piel bronceada al escuchar esa palabra resonar dentro de su cabeza.

-¿sucede algo?- había intentado acariciar el rostro del castaño siendo fuertemente tomado por las muñecas llenándolo de terror al ver una mirada asesina por parte de su querido amigo.- ¿Eren…?- volvió a pronunciar con un leve temblar en sus labios, Eren lo estaba viendo como cuando tenia un titán frente a el, logrando notar que sus pupilas comúnmente de color verde se habían tornado de un ámbar profundo. Comenzó a tartamudear intentando vanamente detener la presión en sus muñecas que parecían a punto de explotar, pronto pudo sentir como esta disminuía al tiempo que los ojos del castaño volvían a regresar a su estado natural comenzando a inundarse y cáusale escozor.

-perdón…yo no quería…- dudo con lo que quería decir.

**MATALOS A TODOS**

Volvió a oír ahora mas fuerte que antes.- cállate…- apretó con fuerza su cabeza junto con sus labios hasta rasgarlos, no podía perder la cabeza, tenia que calmarse, tenia que….

-¡EREN!- cuando volvió su vista al frente pudo ver que todos sus amigos se encontraban alrededor suyo con evidente preocupación, ¿Cuándo habían llegado?; busco entre ellos hasta dar con Armin que era calmado por Historia a la vez que este sostenía sus rojizas muñecas, ¿tanto le había hecho daño al rubio?, ¿Cuánto había durado así?- ¡Eren!- miro a su hermana quien le ayudo a levantarse, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando lo habían bajado del campanario.- Armin nos dijo que te pusiste muy mal y que no reaccionabas.

Sonrió.- estoy bien, Mikasa- se dirigió a los demás.- solo necesito descansar, tengo mucho en que pensar y yo….

-Eren.- había sentido como le tomaban por el cuello de una forma brusca siendo estampado contra la pared.- será mejor que nos expliques porque carajos le hiciste daño a Armin, y que sea rápido- concluyo Jean mientras señalaba a Armin detras de todos.

-es suficiente Jean.- intervino Armin haciendo que el agarre del cabello cenizo disminuyera.- el ya tuvo suficiente por un día, necesita descansar.

-pues yo aun quiero saber porque hizo lo que hizo.- dijo Connie.

-¡yo igual!- grito eufórica Sasha siendo secundada por Historia que aun parecía dudar si quería oír la respuesta.

-bien, nos debes una explicación… ¿Dónde ESTA?- Todos volteaban en busca del castaño sin dar con el percatándose de algo mas.

-¿y Mikasa?- ahora todo estaba mas que claro.

Mientras, cerca pero apartado del grupo…

-gracias por sacarme de ahí Mikasa

-no es nada Eren.- dijo mientras acomodaba su bufanda buscando ocultar el sonrojo y la sonrisa que se dibujo en su cara, y como no si eran pocas las veces que el chico le agradecía.- estoy segura que si tienes algo que decir lo harás cuando te sientas listo.

-nuevamente, gracias- habían caminado hasta llegar al sótano, pues en serio necesitaba aclarar su mente, pero no antes de decir una ultima cosa.- prometo que tu y Armin serán los primeros en saber.

Con eso se marcho a su tan conocida habitación dejando atrás a una muy contenta Mikasa dispuesta a terminar sus deberes para cuidar de su hermano, lo que no sabia era que del otro lado de la puerta el castaño se sentía completamente contrariado. Llego hasta lo que alguna vez fue su alcoba captando que todo se encontraba igual a como lo dejo el ultimo día que estuvo ahí, sacándole una leve sonrisa, al parecer hubo quienes esperaban su regreso ya que todas las cosas se encontraban en perfecto orden y limpias. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar todo aquello. Rápidamente se acerco a su cama sacando de debajo una caja mediana de madera con extrañas rubricas. De su cuello saco la llave que alguna vez perteneció a su padre y con ella abrió el pequeño baúl dejando ver que esta estaba dividida en 4 escaloncillos con un montón de frascos de distintos colores, agujas, unas cuantas navajas cortas y hasta el fondo un par de libros de bolsillo.

Pronto tomo uno de los frascos de color purpura vaciando su contenido en una jeringa bastante gruesa, lo suficiente para que cupiera todo el liquido pero lo que mas destacaba era su extraña peculiaridad que consistía que no tenia una sola aguja, sino mas y muy finas de las que boto el contenido al sacarle cualquier rastro de aire dentro de estas.

Se puso de pie posicionándose frente a un roto espejo de cuerpo completo que le habían dado tiempo atrás. Miro fijamente su reflejo antes de estirar su cuello y encajar la jeringa vaciando por completo su contenido dejando como única evidencia de aquel acto unos centímetros de venas alrededor de la zona pinchada tornándose de un leve tono grisáceo.

"_con cualquier error que cometas te regresare a casa sin pensármelo dos veces, ¿entendido Jeager?"_

Recordó sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

-no dejare que me domines, ¿entendido?- ante los ojos de cualquiera Eren estaba viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal, pero lo que uno ve no es lo mismo que lo de los demás. Ante el se encontraba parado frente a su forma titán que observaba burlón al pobre humano frente a el mientras que conforme el liquido surcaba por las del chico en el reflejo se le iban formando cadenas alrededor de sus extremidades y cuello. Ese era el sacrificio que había hecho por los que amaba, para protegerlos; se había vuelto uno con su titán. Ese era el secreto para domarlo, pero era peligroso, si no controlaba sus emociones este podría vencerlo en un descuido y perder el control como cuando daño a Armin.

"_un titán no puede vivir tranquilamente como cualquier humano Eren, ellos fueron creados para destruir, no para proteger. Son bestias sin corazón nacidas por la mano del hombre para su propio benéfico, pero al no poderlos contener perdieron causando que destruyeran todo a su paso. Por eso existen personas como tu y como yo, aquellos escogidos como domadores de titanes para reparar lo que nuestros ancestros causaron. 'Ellos' aun no lo comprenden, por eso debes cuidarte, no confíes en nadie, ni en tu propio reflejo, porque en el se haya la bestia que busca ansiosa la oportunidad para acabar con aquel que lo aprisiona logrando al fin su libertad. ¿Entiendes no?, los sentimientos son tu peor enemigo y aliado, mientras en ellos encuentras la fortaleza para tomar el control en ellos también se encuentra tu perdición…."_

Esa fue la primera lesión que le había dado. Nunca debía olvidarla, era la regla mas importantes de todas y hasta la fecha le habían salvado de muchas situaciones.

"_no haz de ser domado por tu corazón"_

Con esas últimas palabras se recostó sobre su cama cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, permitiendo descansar su mente. Mientras, en el tercer piso, en uno de los grandes despachos se encontraba cierto rubio de cejas pobladas mirando el paisaje de su ventanal sentado sobre su escritorio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-si tan solo no hubieras regresado, Eren…- concluyo mientras rompía una carta de sobre rojo, en lo que quedo de ello solo se podía leer un par de palabras.

_Para Levi_

_De Eren_

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Por petición de mi amiga me a obligado a cambiar el summary a algo "mas llamativo" a su parecer.**

**¿Alguna queja? ¿Duda? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos, quizás?**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a aquellos que siguen este fic, tanto a los que lo agregan como los que lo hacen anónimamente. También quisiera agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de seguir leyendo o lo consideraron, y los que dejan reviews igual.**

**En serio me alegra mucho que haya quienes le agrade esta historia. Al principio pensaba ponerle un poco mas de relleno antes de empezar a hablar sobre que fue de Eren en 3 años pero al final me supo mal hacer eso, en especial después de que explicándole a mi hermana de que iba la historia se me ocurriera una escena que espero con ansias escribir XD.**

**Solo quiero dejar por adelantado que esta "pequeña" pelea entre nuestra querida pareja no durada mucho, por lo menos no para su querido publico XD. **

**¿Alguien se siente mal por Erwin? :P**

**¿Piensan que Levi es un enano sin corazón?**

**¿Qué ocurre con Eren?**

**¿Qué era aquella extraña carta que tenía nuestro cejon favorito?**

**¿Alguien lee esto como comercial? XD**

**¡Bueno! Esto es todo por esta semana, tratare de subir actualización entre el domingo y martes así que no desesperéis :3**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias; un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos la próxima semana si la purísima Higia nos lo permite XD**

**Yaiiineee~~~~**


	4. A orillas del caos

_**Nota urgente al final**_

_**Advertencia:**_

_**Utilización de canciones**_

_*****_**Aimo ~ Tori no hito *Fandub Latino***

__**Kagayaku sora no shijima ~ (Cover en español) *fandub latino***

_**{…}**_

**Capitulo 4: a orillas del caos, florecerá nuestro amor**

Ya había pasado un par de semanas desde que Eren había regresado al cuartel y aun no podía entablar una conversación decente con el mocoso. Rivaille ya estaba llegando a lo ultimo que su paciencia podía darle, ¿y como no? Si la loca lo había estado presionando día y noche desde su llegada para que hiciera algo con respecto a su relación con Eren, y no es que no quisiese volver al con el chico, sino que literalmente no se lo permitían. Principalmente estaba la hermana de este, no le dejaba acercarse a el al menos que tuviese que ver con algún encargo, nunca se separaba de el. Después estaba el mismo Eren que mantenía su distancia inventando cualquier escusa para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y eso le tenia mucho mas que fastidiado pues todo su orgullo se iba en esos intentos fallidos de disculpa. Tenia que hacer algo o lo poco de cordura que le quedaba se iría al carajo junto con lo último que le quedaba de dignidad.

Era entrada la media noche cuando hastiado de tanto papeleo que tenia que preparar por culpa de Erwin, decidió tomar un merecido y primer descanso en toda la semana, ya que pronto tendrían que partir a una nueva misión y no quería dejar las cosas como estaban, en especial porque aun no podían darle su lugar al problema de reintegrar a Eren al escuadrón sin armar tanto alboroto, por lo que de ser necesario tendrían que dejarlo escondido en algún sitio mientras la misión se llevaba a cabo.

En serio se habían llenado de muchos problemas en los últimos días por culpa del castaño, pero a nadie le importaba mientras Eren no se volviese a separar de ellos. Miro por su ventana, observando como era una hermosa noche con una enorme luna asomándose por el cielo estrellado, una caminata no le haría mal. Tomo una botella de whisky para disfrutar en el camino.

Tenia mucho en que pensar, desde lo que necesitaría en la próxima misión, pasando por todo el papeleo pendiente en su oficina, hasta llegar con el hecho de que tenia aun muchos inconvenientes en cuanto al castaño se trataba. En primera, ¿Por qué el tenia que disculparse?, ¿no había sido el quien lo había abandonado sin decir nada?

Ya llevaba media botella vacía cuando llego a un claro en medio del bosque. Ahí se encontraba uno de los mas bellos paisajes que hubiese podido encontrar en su insignificante vida; un enorme lago se alzaba majestuosamente en medio de tanto árbol; limpio como ninguno, aun desde el centro del lago podías ver con claridad como los peces del fondo nadaban de un lado a otro; sin duda alguna ese era su sitio preferido en todas las murallas... se sentó tranquilamente a la orilla del lago a pensar en lo suyo nuevamente, cuando algo irregular en el ambiente lo saco de su ensoñación logrando que se enfocada en aquel sonido que danzaba con el viento.

Una canción…

Una canción de cuna…

_***En mi corazón duerme la devoción**_

_**Por este gran mundo ideal**_

_**Y empezó a despertar…**_

_**Y empezó a despertar…**_

La canción tenía una melodía un tanto movida y a la vez tranquila, una tonada alegre. La canción provenía del otro lado del lago; algo le inquieto en su interior, creía conocer aquella voz pero no estaba muy seguro. Se irguió dirigiendo su andar a la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz.

_**Vamos, ven**_

_**Toma mi mano**_

_**Te llevare al cielo al volar**_

_**Pues somos pájaros…**_

_**Pues somos pájaros…**_

Esa voz… al fin pudo reconocerla, no sabia que el cantara y mucho menos que supiera la letra de alguna canción. Apresuro su paso hasta llegar junto al chico de cabellera castaña que mantenía su vista oculta tras los parpados al entonar lo que parecía ser lo último de aquella canción.

_**También todos somos el mar….**_

_**El océano…**_

_**Aimo, Aimo**_

_**Un mundo añil**_

_**En el tiempo atrás**_

_**Vivíamos en paz**_

_**En equidad**_

_**Atrévete a ingresar**_

_**A nuestro mundo**_

El chico termino la canción relajando sus hombros al tiempo que abría lentamente sus ojos de exótico color, notando la presencia del mayor a su lado que no paraba de velo con suma sorpresa.

-Eren…- fue lo único que pudo decir después de presenciar aquella faceta inesperada en el chico.

-Levi…- le revolvió con una sonrisa melancólica que congelo al sargento al instante.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-es lo que quisiera saber.- fue cuando lo noto, justo al lado del castaño se encontraba no una, sino cuatro botellas de lo que reconoció como licor, ese malcriado consentido…- ¿estuviste bebiendo? –le cuestiono con evidente molestia.

-mira quien habla…- levantando la mano señalando la botella de whisky que Rivaille aun sostenía en su mano.- también estuviste bebiendo…

-esto es distinto, yo soy un adulto…

-tengo 19, eso me hace adulto.- frunció el ceño bajando la mirada al suelo. Mierda, que el chico tenia razón. No podía ni quería creerlo, y mucho menos admitir que el tiempo había hecho efecto en el chico. Su rostro era mas fino, pero no tanto para quitarle ese aire infantil que tanto le volvía loco; sus ojos ahora mas pequeños no perdían ese brillo característicos de ellos; su cabello ahora era un poco mas largo del frente, también tenia dos mechones lagos a los lados del rostro que llegaban un poco mas allá de la barbilla; y no hablemos de su cuerpo, parecía ser que el chico había crecido un par de centímetros mas, además se notaba que se había ejercitado ya que a pesar de que aun seguía siendo delgado se podía notar claramente como se resaltaban músculos que antes si apenas de delineaban en la forma mas joven del menor.

-¿Levi?- pregunto el castaño sacando al moreno de su ensoñación; carajo, se había quedado embobado con el cuerpo de Eren; volteo no pudiendo evitar un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por el menor.- ¿en que estas pensando?- cuestiono con un aire de burla a su superior.

-tsk…- chisto molesto, y es que no podía negar que ese chiquillo le sacaba de quicio, al igual que no tenia palabras para contradecirle.

_**+Adiós, mi amor**_

_**No volverás**_

Comenzó a entonar una nueva canción al ver que Rivaille no parecía prestarle atención, lo único que diferenciaba esta con la anterior era la melodía, esta tenía un tono más triste… como si fuese dedicado a un funeral.

_**Ahora estas mas allá de lo terrenal**_

_**La oscuridad de mi corazón**_

_**Llenara el vacío causado por ti**_

Continuo elevando la voz en un tono triste, casi de ruego llamando la atención del moreno que solo guardo silencio para poder escuchar mejor la letra, aunque no hubiese nada que le impidiese aquello.

_**En el silencio del cielo**_

_**Se encuentra tu hogar**_

_**En donde la luna se asienta**_

_**Y en el camino de la vía láctea**_

_**Al final**_

_**Te espera una vida nueva…**_

_**Es tu renacer…**_

-oi…- Eren volteo a verlo con un aire de que no le importaba para nada lo que ocurría en ese momento.- ¿y esas canciones?

-me ayudan a relajarme…

-mocoso… esa no es una respuesta clara.- se acerco hasta sentarse al lado del castaño que no paraba de ver el lago frente a ellos.- no sabia que cantaras.

-no suelo hacerlo, pero ella me enseño un par de canciones.- ¿ella?, ok, esto comenzaba a molestarle.

-¿puedo saber quien es "ella"?- una vena se resalto en la sien por el simple hecho de menciona a la desconocida esa.

-Eleonor, aunque le gusta que le digan Eli.

-¿acaso es tu novia?

-¡estas loco!- le grito en su cara molesto para volver su vista al lago mientras hacia un ligero mohín.- el único que me gusta de esa forma eres tu Levi…

Se había sonrojado, ¡Eren se había sonrojado como una maldita quinceañera! Si no fuese porque seguía teniendo un aire de aislamiento hacia el ya se lo hubiese tirado, pero ahora era su oportunidad; Eren estaba borracho y podía sacarle toda la información que quería, al fin y al cabo los únicos que no mienten son los niños y los borrachos ¿no?

-así que me quieres, ¿correcto?- Eren solo asintió en respuesta.- entonces, ¿contestaras todas mis preguntas?

Eren solo lo miro sorprendido y a la vez incomodo por tal petición.- ¿Qué preguntas?- sintió un dolor incomodo al caer contra su espalda, fue cuando pudo ver con claridad que Rivaille se había puesto sobre de el aprisionándolo contra la hierva sin soltarlo de las muñecas ubicándolas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Dónde carajos estuviste todo este tiempo?- apretó un poco mas el agarre en las muñecas del menor causándole una mueca de dolor.- ¿con quien?, ¿Por qué?, ¿haciendo que?, ¡¿Por qué no..?!

Se detuvo al instante. Frente a el Eren había comenzado a gimotear levemente mientras un torrente de lagrimas nublaban sus ojos.- yo solo quería protegerte…- ladeo su rostro evitando la grisácea mirada inquisidora.- solo quería ser mas fuerte...pero…pero…- perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas; Eren ahora se encontraba sobre el, sentado sobre su abdomen sujetándose en su pecho sin parar de llorar.-… ¡pero tenias que meterte con ese estúpido de Erwin!…-tomo su rostro entre sus manos deteniendo su llanto.

-no sabes cuanto lamento eso…-limpio con delicadeza la ultima lagrima que se había acumulado en esas orbes que tanto amaba.- no puedo soportar que llores por mi culpa, por eso no te pido que me perdones… sino que me permitas una vez mas demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros.- llanto, comenzó a llorar una vez mas a la vez que sentía como Rivaille depositaba besos cariñosamente por todo el contorno de su rostro dándole un asentimiento en respuesta al no poder deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. Se vieron por unos segundos antes de que Eren afilada un poco su mirada tomando el rostro de Rivaille quien no tardo en dejar paso a la lengua de su amante sin perder detalle del baile que se libraba entre ambos.

Si había algo que no le permitiría a Erwin seria que le quitase lo más valioso que poseía…

"_si te atreves a dañarlo, no dudare en quitártelo…"_

Las palabras del rubio resonaron una vez más en su cabeza…

**¡No me maten por favor! DX**

**Se muy bien que me atrase en la actualización, pero ¿recuerdan que el cap. 2 mencione que me iba a mudar? Pues ahora están entre que si y que no, ¿Por qué? Andan entre que nos mudamos esta semana o la otra, pero surgió un inconveniente y me enfrascaron para empacar, eso y si sumamos la escuela y la poca vida social que me esfuerzo en mantener…._.**

**Así que posiblemente me retrase en las actualizaciones, pero en caso de que no publique en mas de una semana es porque la mudanza se efectuó y me quedare sin internet hasta que se haga el cambio de línea ;w;**

**En caso de que eso ocurra prometo subir los capítulos que se atrasen en el mismo día TwT ¡lo juro por Levi-Love! e-e**

**¡AHORA REGRESANDO AL FIC!**

**XD**

**Batalle un poco en hacer este cap. (no me llegaba la inspiración T-T) y luego lo de la mudanza ewe**

**¡En fin! Se suponía que en vez de ser un capitulo de reconciliación homosexual (en buen sentido, no mal entiendan) sino que seria el comienzo para saber o de la carta del capitulo anterior, pero quise hacerlos sufrir un poco mas ewe**

**Si hay algo que si prometo es Lemon luego luego entrando el próximo capitulo ¡Wujuuuuu!**

**Como sea, hoy vimos a un Eren borracho sumiso, pero ¿Qué veremos en el siguiente cap.? La historia detrás de estos tres años se acerca cada vez mas y mi escena favorita esta a punto de ser escrita *w***

**Bueno, hasta ahí dejo las notas porque no quiero spolearlos y me estoy emocionando con lo que seguirá.**

**¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Tuz Calzoncilloz Off**


End file.
